


[FANART] Happy 100th Birthday, Bucky Barnes

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Beefy Bucky, Beefy Bucky Birthday Swap 2017, Butterflies, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda, happy 100th birthday bucky barnes, happy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: My gift for the Beefy Bucky Birthday Swap 2017 for the lovely Die_Traumerei <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/gifts).



Here is how Bucko spent his 100th Birthday: Not in cryo but hidden from the rest of the world in a the deep Wakandan Jungle, blissfully happy and crazy in love, admiring the Wakandan world of animals :) 

[hang out with me on tumblr :) ](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
